


Knights Get Round at the Table

by Ours1sTh3Fury



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Belly, Chubby Harry Hart, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Harry deserves to be happy damn it, Little bit AU, Weight Gain, belly!kink, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ours1sTh3Fury/pseuds/Ours1sTh3Fury
Summary: Post Secret Service and AU from there out. Mostly a one-off. (Male weight gain fic)Harry gets rescued by the Statesman and adopted by one in particular. The cooking's great, his suits don't fit, best of all; he doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weight gain fic, don't like? Don't read.

“No. No, you don’t understand. I’m a lepidopterist” the man rose his hands as if to surrender. 

“A lepidopterist” Agent Scotch rolled the title on her tongue, quickly realizing that this would be harder than she’d anticipated. Still, a common interest was a good place to start. “Okay, let’s roll with that then. You know, I study entomology too. Do you like pinnings?”

The man leaned forward, a new light in his eyes. His lips turned up at the corners, just slightly, as though he wanted to smile but his face hadn’t quite got the memo. “I love them. I’ve got quite the collection at home. Oh! Forgive me, where are my manners? Harry. Harry Hart”. He inclined his head politely and extended his hand.

Scotch smiled and shook it warmly, “Morgana McIntyre. But you’ll find most people here call me Scotty”

“Yes,” Harry cocked his head to the side “I thought I detected a little Scottish in your voice. You’re not from there though, are you?”

“Well spotted. My parents are from Ulster. I’m first generation American, born and raised in California. The way they talk about it though.. I’d love to see it myself one day” she gave him the most disarming smile she could gather. To her credit, it certainly worked on him. “I’ll be just a moment Harry. Then we can go” she patted his hand and made for the door. 

\--

“My gawd Scotty. You’ve got the poor bastard eating out of your hand” 

“Jealous Tequila?” she smirked. Ginger snorted from her desk, “This is why I give you the honeypot missions”

“Aw, Ging, I’m blushing”

Tequila huffed and spun around in his chair. Scotty directed her attention elsewhere, “What’d’ya say Champ? Worth a shot?”

“Well…” Champ drawled the word out, weighing the options. Scotty kept her face impassive, surprised to find that she truly wanted him to say yes. “The only real drawback I can see is him having a psychotic break. But then it’d still be you or Ginger in the line of fire anyway. Hell. No good reason why not. Might be good for him even. Just keep your new pet on a leash”

\---

The first few weeks were rocky. Night terrors, shaking, disorientation, and, worst by far, homesickness. Harry would wake in the middle of the night, sweating cold and crying like a lost child. Every time, Scotty would run in and sooth him back to sleep.

By the end of the first month they had pretty well figured out each other’s ticks. Scotty would unwind after a mission by going for an hour run and was best left undisturbed, but if she was too busted up to run a cup of tea would do wonders. Harry made the best tea she had ever had. Harry himself was another matter. Physical comfort worked wonders, but the best way to get him well and calm was a belly full of good food. That was how she got him sleeping through the night.

That did have side effects however. Side effects that displayed themselves very prominently above Harry’s belt. A month of southern cooking and Scotty’s baking had done a number on his once thin physique. A plump belly swelled under the tailored shirt, the trouser legs tightened every day, and his cheeks took on a healthy blush.

All this came to be despite the physical training he was put through. Tequila, Scotty, even Champ all took him along for exercises depending on who was out for a mission that week. Weights, runs, walks, and specialized hand-eye training. Still he put on the weight. 

Champ laughed about it one day after training with Harry on the weights, “He’s strong as an ox” he conceded, “he’s just a lucky man to have your cookin’”

“Aw, you’re missin’ my home cookin’ aren’t you Champ?” she teased back.

“Might be I’m a little jealous” he said, “Might be no man, woman, or child can cook like you. If you weren’t an agent it’d be a goddam tragedy if you didn’t have a restaurant”

“That’s some thick flattery” Scotty laughed, “I tell you what. Come by this Friday, I’ll teach you how to make that cobbler you like” 

\---

Scotty pushed the hair back from Harry’s forehead, “How you feelin’ big guy?”

Harry hummed and reached up to catch her hand, “Bit of a headache, but if this works it’s a small price to pay” he kissed her knuckles, still bruised rather badly from her last mission, “I’m glad you made it back”

They shared a quick kiss, conscious of the 2-way mirror. He lay his head on her chest, “Your job went well love?”

“It did. In fact…” she rummaged around in her night bag, “I found a book I think you might like”

“Is that so? What about?”

“The knights of the round table” she shrugged, “may or may not actually be your cup of tea but it might take your mind off your eye. She proceeded to read to him until the room went dark and her voice went raw, then something hit Harry’s attention. “That name. I know that name. What was it?”

“Galahad? It’s a popular story love”

“It’s not just that.. It… it means something” Harry furrowed his brow. The memory wouldn’t come. “God my head hurts” he groaned. Scotty held a protective arm around Harry’s chest, “Hush now. We can always puzzle it out when you’re feeling better” she kissed him, feeling the tension run out of him, “In the meantime, let’s get you some medicine and a proper meal, hm?”

“Can I come home for it?” he asked. 

“It’s just one night love. Then you’ll be home. With two eyes. If you want me to stay tonight, just say the word” 

Harry nodded, “we can’t all be big bad super spies you know” he teased. And before she could interrupt, “I know you’ve said I am one, but I don’t remember so it doesn’t count. Can you imagine it? Harry Hart. Super spy!”

Scotty rolled her eyes, “Have it your way. I’m going to find you a good dinner and myself something to sleep in. I’ll be back soon, be good” 

He caught her hand one last time and gave it another kiss, “Scotty?”

“Hm?”

“I love you”

She stroked his cheek, “I love you too”

The pneumatic door closed behinder. She swallowed her trepidations with a shot of whiskey. “Agent Ginger?”

“Yeah, Scotty?”

“I need you to look something up for me. Any agency that uses the knights of the round table for their code names. Specifically anyone missing their Galahad”

\----  
“Never has any man been so spoiled” Harry groaned. “I was slim when I got here wasn’t I?”

“What kind of welcome home would it be if I didn’t stuff you silly, hm?” Scotty rubbed Harry’s belly gently to soothe the ache away, “Don’t worry. I’ll let you recover before dessert”. He gave her a dopey grin and hiccuped, when he did a button burst off his shirt. 

Harry looked down in shock, he always insisted on wearing one of his suits to the dinner table. Said it was the polite thing to do. And as the buttons grew tighter and the waistbands more constrictive, Scotty found it profoundly harder to complain. The plump belly it had exposed stared back up at him, challenging him to blame the lost button on anything other than his abject gluttony. 

A thought seemed to dawn on him in that moment. His cheeks blazed and he sucked in his belly, “...Scotty?”

Broken of her rapture, “yeah sugar?”

“Do you..? Well, I- I can’t really think of a- a good way to ask this” the blush in his cheeks darkened, “Do you like me fat?”

A little tinge graced Scotty’s own face, “I love you no matter how you come. The extra weight does- ahem- does look extremely… desirable on you. It wasn’t my intent to force the weight onto you”

Harry’s eyes twinkled, intrigued to see Scotty off-balance for a change and delighted by this new bit of information. “That may be so- oh, forgive me my bad manners, they’re just too tight-” he mock whined in pleasure as the release of his pants button made room for his belly to slosh forward, “Ooooh, as I- hic!- as I said, you’ve fattened me up nonetheless” he gave her a salacious look, “are you going to be a gentleman about it?”

Scotty, shocked by outright acceptance, took a moment to respond. But when she did it was with certainty. She spun his chair and tipped it back so that he was leaned back with his legs spread. He squeaked, startled by the sudden movement, but let out a throaty moan when she cupped him between the legs. 

He smirked and lunged forward, tackling her over the back of couch, rolling on top of her, kissing her neck, panting. She squeezed his especially chubby lower belly and heard his breath catch, “Aw, you like it as much as I do don’t you sugar?” she teased, breath hot on his ear. His reply came in the form of a strained moan, “Oooh God yes!”

When she flipped him onto his back they ended up on the coffee table. She felt him stiffen between her legs. “Oh, you like being on your back don’t you big boy?”

He gave her a bashful grin and struggled into a sitting position. He nuzzled her neck, momentarily lost in the smell of her, “Hmmm… let me love you. You do so much for me. Just let me show you a little of how much I appreciate that” he peppered his statement with kisses, fumbling at her shirt buttons.

She stayed his anxious hands and took up the task herself. Every button she felt him heat up, eyes widening in excitement. He unhooked her bra and took a nipple in his mouth, rewarded by the the feeling of Scotch’s hand tangling in his hair. He gave each breast it’s due attention all while sliding a hand down the front of her pants. Not an easy task with his own gut in the way, but he managed.

Scotty pushed him back onto the table and kissed him with such ferocity that his head spun. She cupped him through his trousers, squeezing, rubbing, tugging, until he was reduced to a hot, dizzy mess. She kissed him roughly down his neck, ripping his shirt open, nipping at the plump belly beneath. He gasped in pleasure and that just made Scotty want him more. 

The remaining articles of clothing hit the wall and crumpled into a defeated heap on the floor. Harry purred, almost hiding the note of neediness in his voice, “Mhm! Mount me?”

She ran her tongue over his lower lip, “thought you’d never ask”

\---

Champ folded his arms and shook his head, half amused and only a little jealous. Of Scotty he could see a mop of tousled, auburn hair, the slope of her bare back covered by blankets at the hips, a sculpted arm cast to the side to hold her lover. Harry on the other hand had fallen somewhat less gracefully. An obviously stuffed swell of a belly marked him as belonging to Scotty, he held her outstretched hand even in his sleep.

“Should we be in here boss?”

Ginger was always tactful, but Champ knew she meant him. “Never you mind. Set their alarm for a half hour. We’ll tell those Kingsman boy’s he had a long night”

\---

“I feel like I gained ten pounds last night” Harry huffed, trying to find a pair of pants he could squeeze into. 

“You ate like you meant to” Scotty teased, pinching his ass, “Check the dry cleaning bag. I sent some of your stuff to get let out last week. Something in there should fit” 

Harry pulled out a suit, “Oh, you’re a saint”. He kissed Scotty as she did up her tie, “Do you know what this is about love?”

“I could make a couple of guesses” she admitted, doing up Harry’s vest buttons for him. Even adjusted it was a snug fit, she gave his belly a little heft just to feel the soft weight of it. He closed his eyes and hummed his sleepy ascent. 

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course love”

\---

“Tequila I swear to God above I will rip your balls off with my bare hands” Scotty seethed. Tequila swallowed hard and slowly lowered his gun. “Alright Scotch. Take ‘er easy” 

Harry finished shaving on the other side of the mirror and toweled off. Satisfied with his safety, Scotty rounded on Tequila. “You call that ‘Southern hospitality’? I’ll take this over. How about how see about finding a good dry cleaner”

Tequila sulked out of the room and Scotty turned to untie the two men he’d been tormenting. The first, much younger, gaped at her. The second, after proffering his thanks, asked “Is tha’ a bit o’ Scottish I’m hearin’?”

She nodded, “Parents are from Ulster. But that’s not why I brought you here. You recognize him?”

They nodded. She explained to them the events up to that point. The shooting, the discovery, how he had been since, and what needed to be done for him to regain his memory. The older gentleman, Merlin he called himself, shook his head.

“Would like to speak with him?”

\---

The moment they entered the room Harry was at her side to place an affectionate peck on her cheek. She kissed him back and tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear. It took her a moment to realize that the men behind her were shocked, not at the affection, but by the extra weight their colleague had put on in a few short months. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from rising in his defense.

“Harry. There are some people I’d like you to see. You’ve worked with them before. From before you lost your memory”

“Is that right?” he smiled politely and extended his hand, “Harry Hart. But then I suppose you two already know that”

The scene that followed was enough to break hearts. Ginger escorted the two Europeans out of the room with the promise of accommodations. Harry sat dejectedly on the bed. Scotty sat beside him and soothed her thumb over his palm, “talk to me love”

He curled up against her chest, prompting her to wrap her arm around him, “I should know them, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes” she admitted.

“There are massive parts of my life just… missing. They seemed nice”

“Those memories may yet come back. They do. They definitely care about you. They wouldn’t have come if they didn’t”

Harry shifted uneasily, “The whole traumatic experience business… I’m…” he swallowed hard, “I’m scared. What if it’s not something I want to remember? What if I’m not myself anymore?”

Scotty placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then another on his lips, “I’ll be with you. Every step of the way, I promise”

“Morgana?” Scotty raised an eyebrow at the formality.

“Hm?”

“Will you still love me?”

“I’ll always love you Harry”

\---

Merlin picked his jaw up off the floor, “Fuckin’ hell. He’s really in deep”

Champ nodded solemnly, “You see now why I’d like him to go home. Can’t have my agents distracted”

\---

“Bleedin’ hell. So no one really wins here do they?” Merlin said, downing his fifth shot.

Scotty matched him and poured the next, “‘Fraid not. He get’s his memory back, might not make him happy but it’ll bring him back to ‘normal’. Or he doesn’t. Then you two lads go home alone and Harry spends his life knowing that he’s lost a few decades worth of memory” 

The saloon was bustling but not overly so. The smells of greasy food and cigar smoke hung heavy in the air. Having taken her fifth shot Scotty was beginning to notice that Merlin could nearly match Harry’s appetite, though he didn’t have the softness to suggest that he indulged it often. 

“I dunno if he’d want to. He seems quite at home here” Merlin mused.

“What agent doesn’t want to get back out in the field”

“The kind who’s been turned into a pudgy domestic”. Scotty checked his eyes for traces of malice before Merlin laughed, “I mean no harm by it. I’ve never seen him so happy. And you Scotty, word is you’re as taken with him as he is with you”

Scotty smiled into her Whiskey, “Word of whom? They’re not wrong” she conceded.

“Word of your colleagues of the liquor cabinet” he said, taking his seventh, “Probably shouldna call ye’ tha’. Makes me wonder why you called us out at all” he raised an eyebrow, “if he gets his memory back, you lose the man you love. Why run the risk”

“Because,” shot number eight, “he will never be happy without at least trying to know who he is. If I take that chance away from him, it’s not really love is it? No. I’d rather he be free to choose”

Merlin studied her closely, “you said your mam and da’ were Scottish?”

“Ay”

“Then be a Kingsman” 

“Pardon?”

“Ay, why not? If your parents were Scots then you get citizenship by descent. You’re more qualified to be a kingsman than Harry is a Statesman. Or maybe a secret service ambassador” when Scotty studied her drink a moment too long Merlin pushed forward, “the man you know an the man I know. They’re not so different. He’s got a gents armor but he’s still your pudgy little lad underneath it. The way he looks at you, I don’ think that’s gonna change any”

Scotty poured their next round, “It’s too perfect. Getting Champ to let me go though? Heaven help ye’” 

They toasted and hit their ninth shot, he snorted, “ Ye’ even sound like a Scot with enough drink in ye’”

She raised her glass in mock salute, “To Scotland then eh?”

\---

She could smell the tea before she opened her eyes. Harry sat, already fully dressed, on the edge of the bed running a hand through her hair. “Good morning you shameless sluggard” he teased.

The world roiled, sunlight burned away her eyes, “God above” she groaned, “What time is it?”

“Not too late. Only nine o’clock. You should know that getting you into bed was quite an adventure. I wasn’t aware you spoke Gaelic”

“I was speaking Gaelic?”

“And only Gaelic” he gave her a bemused smile, “though I caught the gist of some of it. You’re quite the lusty drunk”

“Ah, that actually happened then… my apologies love”

Harry helped her into a sitting position and secured a warm mug in her hands, “Don’t apologize, just try it again in English” he kissed her forehead, “as much as I hate to be there bearer of such news, Ginger has need of you in the lab today so you don’t have much time to nurse that hangover”

Scotty groaned and nuzzled against Harry’s side, finding it warm and snuggly. He laughed, “Up you get now. You’ll feel better after a shower”

\---

It was a long three days before she made it back home again. When she walked in the door she found Harry, curled up with the new puppy Merlin had got him. He had clearly tried to stay up but had only succeeded in sleeping on the couch. 

“Hmmm… Love? S’that you?”

“Sorry to wake you”

He reached out for her, glasses askew and hair tousled. He dared not sit up or he’d wake the puppy. “Would you look at that? He’s found the softest spot in the house” Scotty teased, giving Harry a kiss. 

He puffed his belly out and pouted at her, “it’s not my fault you’re an amazing cook”

“It’s not my cooking that you overate on tonight” she teased. 

“But it was your cooking that destroyed my self control” he pointed out, “not that I’m complaining but I don’t know how much more my shirts can take”

Indeed, the t-shirt he had on looked snug and distressed at the seams. Scotty stretched out next to him on the couch, nuzzling his neck, “Haven’t popped any threads yet though”

“Oh, you’re wicked” he chuckled.

\---

“Harry? Harry, love, you’re alright. I’m here. Nothing’s going to hurt you. I’ve got you” Scotty soothed after ordering everyone from the room. The cell, thankfully, was not observational. 

Harry curled, sobbing, against her chest. She rocked him gently and hummed a lullaby until his tremors settled out. The sobs turned into hiccups. The hiccups quieted to sighs. He huddled in on himself, “a gentleman doesn’t cry” he whispered hoarsely. 

“A gentleman,” she reminded him gingerly, “is only human. A human that has just had a very harsh shock to his system no less”. Her chest tightened. This was new. Her Harry didn’t talk about what he ought and oughtn’t be. He sniffled and looked up at her like a beaten puppy, “I don’t deserve you”

“Love, I do this job too. There are very few things you’ve done that I haven’t and nothing you could have done would make me love you any less. Do you understand?” her reply was so fierce it took him by surprise. She caught herself and said in a gentler tone, “You might have gotten back your Kingsman’s training, but you’re still my sweet, cuddly lepidopterist underneath. One might say at the underbelly of it” she playfully pinched a roll of chub. 

He gasped, but smiled and swatted her hand away. He measured the weight with his hand, “God I’ve gotten big” he mused, tears finally subsiding, “I’ll have to get new suits made when we return” he caught himself, “You will go with me, won’t you? Please? Merlin told me about his plan before but I- I didn’t realize… I can never be a statesman, not without citizenship, but you could be a Kingsman”

Scotty kissed his forehead, “We’ll see what Champ and Arthur say. I added an ambassador clause to the proposal. You’d be a Statesman through me. Can’t have a one-sided embassy can we?”

A little smile tugged at Harry’s lips, “No. No, we can’t”

She stroked his hair, “What do you say we get you home and get a good cup of tea in you, hm?”

\---

It was 2 in the morning when the knock came at her door. Scotty set her book aside and opened up to a piss drunk Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin. Chuckling to herself, she helped Harry lay down on the couch, keeping an eye on the window to see that the other lads made it to their rooms safely. 

When she was satisfied that they were out of harm’s way, she turned her attention to her pink cheeked partner. At only a glance she knew he had been drinking beer. A soft, round tummy taut with carbonation poked out from under his shirt. 

She sat next to him and drummed her fingers on his belly. He didn’t even try to hide his hard-on. He grinned, “Mhmm… Oh, I like tha’... uhnn *hic*. Oh, that reminds me,” he slurred, “look, it sloshes and ji-hic!-jiggles. D’you like that too? I wanna -hiccup- make you feel the way you- hic- do to me” 

Scotty swallowed on a dry mouth, tearing her eyes away with no small amount of will power. She helped him to his feet and bit down hard on her lip, “You’re immensely sexy” she assured him, “but you’re also immensely drunk” 

He tried, the entire way to the bedroom, to ‘subtly’ get her into bed with him until by the time she had him disrobed and beneath the covers he whined “Mhm! Fuck me”. Scotty snorted, “Lord above, I should be recording this”. She had expected a reply, but he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\---

“God. My head” he gasped.

Scotty set a tray down over his lap, a thick bacon sandwich and a strong pot of tea. He sipped the tea, coming to terms with the hangover. They sat together on the bed, Scotty drinking coffee and reading the paper while Harry ate. 

Finally, he slumped against her shoulder, “So what kind of trouble did I get into?”

Scotty smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Well, if you thought I was a salacious drunk…”

He groaned and buried his face in his hands but didn’t interrupt. “And may I just quote ‘Fuck me’. If you behaved like that sober I’d make a hot mess out of you in a heartbeat”

He looked up from his blushing, “promise?”

She kissed his temple, “Promise”. She kissed him on the mouth, giving his tummy a little rub and pat. He hummed his pleasure, “That feels wonderful… and my God I feel fat”. He cupped his gut with both hands, “Evidently I don’t metabolize beer very well. This is what I get for drinking martini’s all my life”

“Oh, I think you metabolize it perfectly” 

“Oh, I’m sure you do” he smirked. He curled up and nuzzled her chest, “Hmmm… did I tell you the good news?”

“Hm?”

“Arthur agreed. Now we’re just waiting on Champ” 

Scotty grinned and gave Harry a long, warm kiss, “Fantastic! Champ might be a bit of an issue though” she mused, “He won’t give up easy”

“I’ve noticed” he harrumphed, “If he lays a hand on you he’ll find out first hand that just because you’ve gotten me fat doesn’t mean I’ve slowed up at all. Don’t give me that look, I know there’s history there. I also noticed he’s heavier than your average agent”

“Harry Hart. Is that jealousy I’m hearing?” she wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled his neck. He pouted momentarily but gave in to the affection, the kissing, the tummy rubbing. “Cute as it is, it’s unfounded. Champ and I had our days long ago and he and I both know that. To explain without giving away too much, two tops makes for a very… combative relationship”

“Does he know that?”

“Yes,” she assured him, “We’re cordial, he misses the special treatment and the cooking. Other than that he’s at terms with it”

Harry rubbed his stubble, “He should be dying to get you out half the year”

“Yes and no. It would hurt him less perhaps, but it closes off a good deal of opportunity for a potential second chance”

Harry turned and buried his face beneath her chin, “He probably doesn’t like seeing you with someone else”

“No, but he’s had other partners between then and now. As have I. That’s not even mentioning the honeypot missions. According to Ginger we’re the only viable options”

“You are quite skilled” Harry teased, the tilted his head thoughtfully, “You know, the best way to get rid of an unwanted pursuer is to make them not want you anymore”

“An interesting thought. Let’s take that the two most obvious directions; one, I sleep with him and remind him why we broke up. Or, two, we arrange for him to witness you and I. The idea of full submission scares the hell out of him” 

\---

“I wish I could say this were the strangest thing I’d been asked to arrange” Merlin quirked a smile, “You going to tell me why you want him to be there at that specific time?” 

“This is going to sound strange, but it will expedite the paperwork” 

“Ay, just don’t make me an accessory to any crimes”

\---

She could feel his heart pounding against her tongue, the way he writhed in pleasure beneath her, too breathless even to moan. “Come on now big guy,” she teased, “this is just foreplay”. She finished taking a shot out of his navel to the tune of panting moans.

“I’m already stuffed. Now you’re just teasing me” he groaned. She slid her hands over his round, full tummy. He shivered in response, leaning into her touch. She kissed a slow, languid trail down his neck, over his chest, peppering his distended abdomen, and finally stopping at his belt buckle. She slipped her hands between his thighs, spreading them with authority. 

“I- ahhhh!-Mmmhmmm Scotty please!” he gasped.

She leaned over him with a smirk, palm hovering just between his legs “My, my, got yourself into a bit of trouble haven’t you? And here I thought gentlemen were supposed to have self-control” she squeezed him firmly every other syllable. She nuzzled his ear, whispering nearly inaudibly “You’re sure you’re okay with this love?”

Panting, he looked up at her, biting his lip. With no small amount of embarrassment he moaned against her ear, “I want it. My god do I want it...”

Scotty grinned and pushed him back into the couch cushions. He let out a low groan. Scotty held Harry by the hips, “Poor baby, did that jostle your tummy?”

He whined and nodded. She pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead, then his lips. He turned to putty in her arms, kissing back as vigorously as his current condition would allow. She slid her hands under his shirt, relishing the way he shuddered at skin to skin contact.Once at chest level she tweaked his nipple, eliciting a horny gasp. 

“Oh, you like that tubs?”

“Uhuh…” he sighed. She carried on in that strain until he was begging her to touch him, to let him get off. Harry caught a shadow moving out of the corner his eye, just outside the window. He sat up as quickly as he could manage, subtly pulling Scotty forward so that she straddled his lap, his bloated, heavy belly pressed up against her. He gave her the most submissive look he could manage and gave her a desperate, “Mf! Fuck me!”

\----

Harry rolled onto his side and snuggled up against Scotty. She put her arms around him, tilting his chin up for another kiss that he accepted readily. 

“Think he got the hint?” he mumbled against her chin.

“Oh, definitely. You squealed it out for him” she teased, tracing patterns on his abdomen, “You really let out the inner submissive”

“The inner pig” Harry snorted. When Scotty raised an eyebrow he explained, “I’m a glutton, but only for you” 

Scotty pinched the plump, little spare tire that had accumulated around Harry’s middle, “A glutton is certainly right” she peppered him in playful kisses. He laughed, giving her a crooked grin. That got him more kissing. “You sweet little bunny, you just love all this attention don’t you?” 

Harry tangled his hands in her hair, trying to convey through touch along just how much he loved her attention. “I love oth-mhhmm.. Other thing- mf- too you know. Oh!” he leaned back to catch his breath, letting the stream of consciousness pour out “I love how I feel safe with you, even before I knew there was something to be afraid of. I love your kindness. I love that smile you get when you’re right about something. The machiavellian machinery of your mind. The encompassing nature of your heart. And mh! The feel of you…” 

He buried his face against her shoulder, she could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. “I’m sorry. Was that was over the top wasn’t it?”  
Scotty lifted his chin, pressing her thumb to his lips to quiet him. “Harry,” she kissed his forehead, “I love you. I’m not as eloquent but let me try, hm? I love every facet of you. I love my sweet, innocent lepidopterist. I love you my chivalrous, well-mannered kingsman. I love the Harry that falls asleep waiting for me to come home with a fresh pot of tea and book in his lap. I love the Harry that straightens his tie and looks like he could take on the world then take its measurements, I- love, you-” she bit her cheek for a moment, thinking. “Where I am in the world never mattered to me until I met you. Every mission I’ve been on since you got here, I couldn’t wait to get back and see you again. You, Harry Hart, are something quite extraordinary”

\----

Merlin and Harry both leaned back from the table cradling full stomachs. Scotty beamed, the boys had tried to match each other plate for plate and, truth be told, she felt she was the actual winner at the end of it. 

“Scotty, one of these day you’re going to have to tell me where you learned to cook” Ginger smiled at her.

“Told you before and I’ll tell you again, every recipe I’ve ever made for you I got off of google” she got up and stretched, “Now then, I’ll put on some coffee. Back in a bit” she bowed out with a smirk and closed the kitchen door behind her.

Almost immediately both of the boys loosened their belts and slumped back in the chairs with twin groans. Ginger laughed, “Is there a rule against loosening your belt with the host in the room?”

“It’s generally...oof, it’s considered bad manners” Harry explained, shifting in his chair to adjust his girth. Merlin nodded his ascent before adding, “Well, bad manners to do it at the table but I’m sure Scotty probably takes it as a compliment. If she comes back with us I’m going to need my shirts let out”

Harry, clad in an untailored dress shirt for the first time in a long while and even that considerably tighter than it had been this morning, laughed, “You’re preaching to the choir”. 

“Harry, I’ve heard you sing. God help any choir that would take you” Ginger teased. “And Merlin, if you’re going to have Scotty’s cooking you’ll want to start getting your suits in plus size”

Merlin sucked in his stomach, momentarily abating the button that was threatening to abandon his shirt. “Plus size? Ah, definitely a few inches if I’m not more careful” he gave her a bashful grin, “Tell me Ginger, ‘ave you ever been to Scotland?” 

She returned the smile, “I’ve sent a few missions there, but I’ve never been personally”

“Perhaps you should come along to see Scotty off” Harry suggested, “Have a holiday. I can think of a few places in England you’d enjoy and I’m certain that Merlin could give you an unforgettable tour of Scotland”

“I’ll think about it” she promised, “but I don’t think Champ is going to be up to losing another agent, even for a vacation, any time soon. He’s still stinging from seeing Scotch go”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Merlin said, “What exactly is the nature of the relationship between those two?”

While Harry refilled their glasses Ginger filled them in. “Now there’s a long story for you” she cast an eye at the kitchen door, making sure Scotty was still tied up. “Back when Champ was still called Moonshine he and Scotch were an on and off item. I was just a recruit, Scotty had only had her spurs for a few missions and Champ had been her mentor.  
I know. But not as scandalous as you’d think.” she assured them before continuing. “It was a match made in heaven and foraged in hell. The make a great field team, but both of them like to be in charge just a bit too much for it to work. The final break up was one hell of a scene. They fought here in the house actually. Hollered so loud you could hear them a mile off.”

She nodded at Harry, “A bit of advice, don’t you ever try to domesticate her. The final straw for those two was that Champ wanted her to quit, have kids, become a housewife”

Harry all but gawked, “a housewife?”. Both of the men looked at her agast.

“Wot a waste of talent” Merlin shook his head. Harry ground his teeth, attempting to push the insult from his mind. Ginger shook her head, “she was of the same mind. Gave Champ such a whooping he couldn’t walk straight for weeks” she smiled, “If you don’t mind my saying Harry, you’re much better matched. She mellowed so much since she met you”

He gave her a bemused grin, “She was wilder?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. And, for what it’s worth, she never looked at Champ the way she looks at you” Harry blushed and smiled into his cup. Merlin, for his part, was still listening raptly to Ginger.

\---

“I hope you lot saved room for dessert”

The boys had just finished clearing the table while Ginger pulled out what they needed for dessert. Both of them got triple portions. Harry accepted his with a kiss, even Merlin got a kiss on the cheek. Ginger winked at Scotty when she got her plate of cobbler and pulled her to the wall a moment. “I’m going to miss you you know” Scotty said. Ginger gave her friend a hug, “And I you. I’ll have to come and visit Europe just to get a fix”

Scotty raised an eyebrow, “You’ll have to see Merlin for that. Oi, don’t give me that look. He’s been making eyes at you all night”

“You think so?”

Scotty winked and joined the boys on the couch. 

\---

“You ruined Merlin’s self control. How did you do that? He was bloody waddling when Ginger walked him out” Harry wondered. He took another bit of cobbler, moaning, “What am I saying? This could brought a saint low” 

She put the fork to his mouth again and he ate obediently. His gut pushed heavy into his lap, shirt long since unbuttoned. The white t-shirt that he had been wearing as an undershirt had slid up to his navel. The moment she touched his belly he got a full-mast erection. “Awww, I’ve got you trained haven’t I?”

“Mhmm” he hummed, “Yes mama...” he moaned. He blushed, “Can I finish that plate first though? Oh. Oh that got you going didn’t it?” He grinned, then pouted playfully, “Feed your little piggy?”

She grinned wickedly and fed him all that was left of the cobbler, teasing him through his slacks up to the edge of orgasming then back down again. He tried to sit up when he was finished but found that just couldn’t. He was simply too stuffed to bend in the middle. 

He hiccuped and immediately regretted it, “Ooooh, too full. Scotty, be gentle, I’m going to pop” he moaned. Her lips were warm on his tummy, her hands both welcome and soothing. “Poor baby” she said, nuzzling his neck.

An idea came to mind. “Me? A poor baby? Funny now you mention it, I do look pregnant” he mused, “six months or so, wouldn’t you say?” The catch in her breathing was minute but he felt it, felt the brief twitch of her lips. “Do I detect arousal?” he grinned. Scotty kissed his neck and squeezed his cock, “What can I say? You’re cute when you get domestic”

“Hmmmmm… how can I not get domestic when you’ve made a plump, lazy house cat of me?” he purred. He slid a warm hand up the inside of her thigh, “There’s no gentlemanly way to say it so I’ll just out with it:” he bit his lip and gave her the kind of look that made her heart race, “You’ll love this twice over. I was planning this anyway but since you’ve got me too fat to sit up, it’s either help me up or sit on my face” he said this so matter-of-factly that Scotch almost laughed.

Harry blushed, “Okay, that sounded sexier in my head”

Scotty laughed and kissed him before easing him to his feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him when the new weight nearly overbalanced him. Once he found his feet he immediately set to kissing her neck, divesting her of her clothing. She cupped his ass with both hands and gave him a squeeze, he moaned against her collarbone.

She growled in his ear, “Get your sexy ass in bed. Now tubby” she gave him a quick spank for emphasis. By the time they made it to the bedroom they had stripped down to underwear. 

Harry stared openly, “Oh, I’m a lucky man”. Scotty gave him a lecherous grin and they were at it again. He nudged her back onto the bed, face still buried in her chest, then kissed and nosed his way down her abdomen, smiling at the frustrated groan he got for jumping down to her knee. Her hand tangled in his hair as he slid off her underwear, “Oooooh Harry”. 

Everything was intoxicating. Her legs on his cheeks, the way she gently tugged at his hair, everything. When he came up for air she sat up and kissed him hard before using his tshirt to pull him onto the bed.

“Where on Earth did you learn that?” she panted.

He grinned sheepishly, “First time”

She shook her head, “Well big boy, your turn” she kissed him again, “Hand? Or tongue?”

His eyelids fluttered, “Oh! Mhmmmm.. Mount me?”

She smirked, “with pleasure”

\---

“Oh, come on!” Harry huffed, trying to wrestle the button of his slacks into place over his belly. “You’ve only got until tonight, come on. Just a few hours longer”

“Aw, babe, are you giving your waistband a pep talk?” Scotty took the sides of his pants and forced them together. The button handled it for about 0.6 seconds before popping off. Harry looked at her despairingly. “I can’t show up in sweats”

Scotty kissed his forehead, “I was going to wait until after breakfast, but now’s probably better”. She crossed to the hall closet and pulled out a dry cleaning bag. “Merlin and I sent back to England with your newer measurements and everything you’ll find in your closet at home is exactly like what you had but bigger. The old stuff is still there, but you get the thought. This, Merlin tells me anyway, is one of your favorites”

His jaw dropped, “I- thank you”. He hugged her so hard he lifted her feet off the ground. She cupped his chin and gave her a kiss, “You’re welcome love”. He nuzzled her cheek, “What did I ever do without you?”

“You didn’t outgrow your clothes, that’s for sure” 

He smiled wryly. Then he put a hand on his belly and pouted at her, “You made me soft”

She grabbed a handful of ass, eliciting an “Oh!” from her big guy. “Never heard you complaining before”

“And you’re not about to start” he purred. “Now, I’m going to go get dressed before, mmmhmnn, before we get started on anything that will make us late”

When he came back down the stairs Scotty looked up from her coffee to wolf whistle, “Mhm, you look sharp. I like pinstripes”. He smiled, “ feel so much better, and thank you, I used to think pinstripes were slimming” 

“They are slimming” she acknowledged, walking up to him and resting her hands on his waist, “but I know there’s a cute little chub under there. He sighed. “Mmmhmn… I love it when you call me chubby. Uhn, love you’re making me sleepy” he let his cheek rest on her shoulder. “Mhm, we’d best get going. You’re ready?”

Scotty held him a little tighter, but didn’t say anything. He kissed he jaw, “we will come back you know. Every few months, you and me both. You’ll love England” he soothed, “you could even come to feel as at home there as I do here” He stayed in her arms long after he felt the tension drain out of her shoulders. When she let go she kissed him, “thanks love, needed that”

\---

Harry had started snoring a little, nothing garish, just a cute, quiet little rumble. He turned over and nuzzled up against Scotty, wrapping an arm around her waist. She grinned, placing her hand on the small of his back to keep him close. If sleep wouldn’t come, at least she had the next best thing.

The cabin door clicked, Scotty sighed, crashing on a jet fold out couch didn’t really grant much privacy. She narrowed her eyes just in time to see Merlin looking like he’d walked in on something inappropriate. Scotty cracked an eye and winked at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and poured himself a scotch, then held up an empty glass with a raised eyebrow. She kissed Harry’s forehead and carefully disentangled herself.

“So,” Merlin said, grinning as he close the cabin door behind them, “a toast then eh? Welcome to the Kingsmen”

“Cheers” 

They sipped their drinks in a moment of companionable silence. “Now that that’s said, we do have a few matters I’d like sorted out before we land. One, have mercy with your cooking. I do about the same job as Ginger and I haven’t got half the metabolism” The self conscious hand on the waistband didn’t escape Scotty’s notice. “Second, Harry has been an excellent friend of mine for a long time. Don’t you dare break his heart”

“I won’t. You’ve nothing to worry about. The same extends to you and Ginger. I like you Merlin, but I had her first and if you break her heart I’ll break you in half”

He blushed profusely, “Ginger and I-”

“Lying doesn’t make you any friends. I saw you two together at take-off. That corner is secluded, but the mirror that catches it was in plain view. Oh, don’t give me that look. I’m not going to tell anyone. I was trying to get her to ask you out since the first time I saw you two together”

Merlin decided that the most graceful thing he could do was top of his Scotch. He was still red when he looked up, “Thanks for that”

She nodded, “You’d have done the same for me”. 

He snorted, “You wouldn’t need it. Harry’s arse over tit for you and according to Ginger, that’s mutual”

This time Scotty blushed, “Y’know what. Gentleman’s agreement here and now to keep out of the dirty details of each other’s relationships. Agreeable?” she extended her hand. Merlin took it and shook it, “Agreed”

“Now then. I hear you’ve never had real fried Chicken” she smirked. 

“I’m going to look like Harry in a few months aren’t I?”

“If it’s any consolation,” Scotty winked, “Ginger likes her men with a little extra”

They stifled their laughter, trying not to wake everyone else on the jet. Scotty grinned over her cup, “Got the papers back before we left by the way. To being Scotsmen” she toasted. Merlin refilled their glasses, “to being Kingsmen”


	2. Mission One: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit fluffy. Harry and Scotty have their first co-op mission.

Harry nearly short circuited when when Scotty walked out in her new suit. Everything the bulky Statesman garb left to the imagination, the Kingsman suit brought into stark relief. Broad shoulders, slim waist, everything. “How do I look?”

“I- umh- “ Harry stammered, trying to regain his thoughts.

“Oh,” she said walking over to embrace him, sliding one arm around his waist while the other brought him closer by the neck, “that good huh?”

“Mhmmmm… you look divine” he purred against her lips.

She slid her hands into the front of his trousers, squeezing the soft, plump tummy. Making Harry gasp against her lips. “Not as good as you big boy” she teased, nipping his ear. He surprised her by grabbing her ass, but before he could provoke any further reaction Scotty kissed him ferociously, sliding one of her hands further down into his pants. He whined hotly against her neck. 

“New place. What d’you saw to helping me break in the bedroom hm?”

He bit her lip, “I was so hoping you’d ask that”

\---

“Did you just call yourself super spy?”

Harry blushed hard, giving up on his bowtie, “How long have you been standing there?” he demanded.

Scotty wrapped her arms around him and fixed the rebellious bowtie, “Long enough to enjoy you being absolutely precious” she lingered, kissing the side of his neck, “you’ll be careful won’t you?”

He relaxed into her touch, then turned his back to the mirror. “It’s hardly my first mission you know”

“I know. But it is your first back. I know you’re sharp as ever, but that isn’t going to stop me from being concerned for your safety any more than you are for mine when I go on a solo mission”

Harry hugged her tightly, “I’ll come home. I promise. I’ve got an excellent team, Merlin’s looking out for me, and, last but not least, I have you to come home to” he kissed her jaw.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Scotty asked, running her fingers through his hair. He buried his face deeper into her shoulder, “Both”  
Scotty took him by the hand and lead him to sit on the edge of the bed. She had him rest his head on her shoulder, “You’re going to do wonderfully. You train more than any other Kingsman. You’ve got more than enough experience for the job.” she gave him a kiss to punctuate every sentence. “Not to mention, it’s my turn to surprise you when you get home. So what’ll it be? Tea and cookies? Or wine and twinkies?” she half-joked and gave his waist an affectionate squeeze.

He grinned, “You tempt me sorely” he nuzzled her cheek, “thank you for not thinking I’m weird”.

She kissed him again, this time until he let out a deep, moan of satisfaction. “We’re all a bit weird here. Besides, you’re my kind of weird. Now go on, go save the world super spy”

\---

The door clicked open right as Scotty finished adding wood to the fire. Harry stepped in shivering and soaked to the bone and didn’t see her until he turned from hanging up his coat and umbrella. 

“You’re going to get sick if you just stand there soaked with your mouth open” she warned him. 

“God I love you” the kiss was freezing cold but welcome. Uncomfortable as his wet clothing was it took an act of will to pull himself away from Scotty. “Love, you’re frigid” she took him by the hand to their bedroom and pointed to a set of pyjamas and a towel on the bed, “All of that just came out of the dryer. Get dry and comfortable. Tea and cookies will be ready when you come down”

When he did come down, and he did so in quite a hurry, there was a steaming hot mug of tea at his favorite spot on the couch. Scotty was warming a blanket in front of the fire which she promptly wrapped around him on sight.

He let himself be bundled onto the couch, truly appreciating how soft it was. He sank into the embrace, heavy with tiredness and so comfortable he thought he might fall asleep. Pickles Jr hopped up onto the couch with them and curled up at Harry’s feet. Scotty stroked his hair, “How you feeling love?”

“Hm? Better. Much better” he sighed. He sipped his tea and told her all about the mission. Simple, straightforward, but stressful. All the while Scotty stroked his hair and fed him cookies. When he finished talking he was feeling warm, comfortable, and quite full. Scotty kissed Harry’s temple, “Sounds to me like you didn’t just make a comeback, but you came back better”

Harry gave her a weary smile, “You flatter me”

“I mean it” she told him. The next kiss she gave him was on the lips; gentle and sweet. “I’m proud of you. And don’t you dare call that flattery”

He smiled, “Yes ma’am”

\----

“I may have to learn how to let these out myself just to save me the trouble of going into the shop” Harry mused, conscious of the tightness in his trousers. 

“I’m a little jealous of your trousers at the moment”

“Oh?”

“They’re squeezing your ass and I’m not. Why wouldn’t I be jealous?”

Harry stopped fidgeting with his tie and raised an eyebrow, “You do realize Merlin can still hear us”

“He’s probably trying to repress that as we speak”

“Roger that. For the love o’ God. Focus” Merlin made a gagging noise into the mic. “Remember, you two are supposed to be at odds with each other. At least one of you has to get into bed with your mark or this was for nothing” 

Scotty grimaced, the mission made both of them uncomfortable but Harry had the added self consciousness of having to worry about his weight preventing him from doing his job. They stepped into the embassy ballroom together, addressed as Mr and Mrs Lamia. Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, “when this is done, let’s call it a hot cocoa kind of night. Hm?”

Scotty tried not to look pleased, “You’re on. Best of luck”

They huffed and made their ways to opposite ends of the crowded room. Harry finding himself at the banquet table and Scotty at the bar. 

Scotty sat down at the bar next to her mark. She immediately caught his attention, the suit she wore wasn’t usual Kingsmen issue. The shirt was unbuttoned low at the neck and every stitch was meant to feature her body. “What’re you drinkin’ pretty lady?”

Scotty looked over her shoulder, as though to see who he was talking to. Then she turned back to him with a sly smile, “I’ll be having the Statesman. And yourself?”

Across the room, Harry wasn’t doing too poorly either. He towered over the man who had been troubling his target, using a gentlemanly veneer to make himself look even more imposing. When the threat had passed, he allowed himself to relax, “My sincerest apologies madam,” he said with a smile and a slight bow, “Aaron Lamia, at your service”

“Diana Lamia” she said over the rim of her drink. The taste of the whiskey made her feel a touch homesick. “Now, handsome man like you can’t be here alone”. He scoffed, “Tell it to your wedding ring”. She mused, “I could. And it’d serve him right too. He’s off at the tables flirting with someone else” it didn’t take any acting for Scotty to look sick. The notion of Harry being his sweet, flirty self with anyone else tied her stomach in knots. “Dels, Dels Herring” he smiled kindly at her.

Harry crossed his legs, sucking in his belly, listening so intently that one might have thought there was nothing more interesting in the world. He was, in fact, thinking about Scotty telling him how she learned to cook. He snacked absently while he listened, “What a fascinating story, Katlyn. Truely. And did she ever call?”

It was all his will not to cringe away when she took his hand, “Oh! She did! Aaron, you sweet boy. How lucky your wife is to have such a wonderful listener”

“Steady Harry” Merlin whispered into his ear, “Don’t think about Scotty. Think about Diana”

“Well he’s a damned fool then” Dels said, having patiently listened to the fabricated falling out. Scotty gave him what she hoped was a bitter smile, “Kind of you to say so. But that’s enough about me, tell me about yourself” she signaled to the bartender for another round. While he spoke she tried to find something she liked about Dels features. He wasn’t unkind, merely unattractive, to Scotty that is. He was a marathon runner, scrawny at best. 

“And that’s how I come to *hic* s’cuse me, to be here alone” he finished. Scotty put her hand on his in a gesture of consolation. She wasn’t sure how many drinks Dels had had before she arrived, but however many he was quite drunk now. “It sounds to me like she was the damned fool”

“Harry. Love of all that’s good, she wants you to ask her” Merlin said exasperatedly into his mic.

It struck Harry very suddenly that he’d become quite accustomed to being led rather than leading. The lavender perfume Katelyn was wearing stung his nose. He wanted very badly to go to the bar and bury his nose in Scotty’s jacket; to smell whiskey and wood shavings and spice. But there was a job to do. “Katelyn, forgive me if this is presumptuous of me. Would you care to join me upstairs? Bottle of champagne and a movie perhaps?”

“Oh, Dels, darling, you’re in no state to be on your own” Scotty said having just caught the man from stumbling into the bar. He swayed in her arms, “Don’t s’pose I’m lucky enough to have you escort me up am I pretty lady?”

Merlin rolled his eyes in the control room, “Look Scotch, if he pukes on the new equipment I’ll go out there and beat him m’self”. Recently removed to one of the upstairs suites, Harry was being pulled on top of his mark before he knew what was happening. Merlin groaned, “GODS SAKE DON’T FREEZE UP. DO YOUR DUTY MAN” 

Harry swallowed hard. It took his body longer than he would have liked to remember what to do. “What’s wrong love?” she asked. “I-” Harry blushed, “forgive me. I’m just a tad nervous”

Scotty was faring somewhat better. She had to carry Dels back to his hotel room, where he clung to her jacket at the door, “Don’t go…” he pouted. The tone of his voice reminded her so much of Harry for a moment that she reached out and touched Del’s cheek, long enough for him to feel like she wanted to come in.

Dels stumbled into the room, relying heavily on Scotty for support. Between propping him up and the reek of vodka she spared a moment to wonder how this man had remained an ambassador for so long. He tugged her drunkenly onto the couch and sat in her lap. “It’s been awhile… ‘m I doing this right?” he slurred.

His relief was palpable but he knew it couldn’t last, Katelyn curled against him. Supposedly they were watching a movie, but her hand on his thigh indicated otherwise.

Scotty almost laughed in relief. She would have if she had thought it wouldn’t wake him up. She finished placing the internal mic before hailing Merlin. “Now then, how’s Harry getting on?”

“Well,” said Merlin, nonplussed by the anticlimax of the moment, “if you set a good pace you can play the horrifying wife coming home to her cheating husband”

Scotty grinned, “Oh, that should be fun”

\---

The door slammed shut behind Katelyn and Harry immediately fell into Scotty’s arms. He could hear her heart pounding through her shirt, she gave of heat like a bonfire. “Merlin told me what happened” he informed her from her shoulder, “and as terrifying as that was, I kind of like that little touch of possessiveness”

“Bloody hell. Will you two save it for after work? I can’t bare witness to this and still look you in the eye tomorrow”

Scotty gave Harry a chaste kiss, “Come on love, let’s get home hm? I’m dying for a shower”

\---

Harry ran the tap for the bathtub, drumming his fingers on the porcelain. Scotty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. He sighed and lifted his chin for her. “What’s the matter love? You’re still tense”

The blood rushed to his face, “I- I couldn’t get it up. I don’t know what got into me”. Just as he said it he caught sight of Scotty unbuttoning her shirt in the mirror which, on it’s own, got him half up. 

“I don’t see a problem now” she teased. Then, more somberly, “you’re worried that you can’t execute missions like this anymore. Harry, I know very well that you’re more fully functional than most men younger than you. It’s probably just a mental block”

“You didn’t have a problem” he pouted.

“He passed out drunk on the couch. I got lucky” she reminded him. More gently, she stroked his hair, “we can work on it together if you want. And that’s not a come on, I mean introspectively. In the meantime, you’ve well earned a bit of relaxation”. She leaned up and kissed his forehead and cheeks until she got a weak smile from him. 

They shared a quick kiss on the lips, then Harry turned away to strip. When he turned around again Scotty sat on the edge of the tub entirely naked. A wave of self consciousness hit him and he covered himself with the bundle of clothes in his hand.

“What’s the matter love?”

“We’ve never seen each other naked in the light before have we?” 

“No,” she said after a moment’s thought, “I don’t think we have. We’ve been a bit more by braille”

“You’re… I just…” he stammered.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to honey” she soothed. “But if you’re worried about your looks, you should probably know that it’s already taking all my self control not to go over there and give you a better reason to blush”

Harry bit his lip and dropped the clothes. If there was anything that could make him feel like a greek god it was the way Scotty looked at him. It was then he took a moment to appreciate her and the act alone made his head spin and his heart sputter. 

He sat beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder, “You know, people probably look at us and wonder what a gorgeous woman like you is doing with a slob like me”

She nuzzled his cheek, “Harry, the last thing in the world anyone could call you is a slob. And if they ever wonder, if they ever have the nerve to ask, do you know what I’ll tell them?” she cupped his chin and looked him in the eye, “I’d tell them that I’m enjoying the congress and company of the most handsome, charming, warm hearted individual it has ever been my pleasure to know”

“Now who’s spouting flattery?”

“No one. I mean it. And I mean to remind you of that daily until you believe me”

“You know what I need to tell you daily?”

“Hm?”

“I love you” he grinned. Scotty kissed him and playfully splashed a bit of water on him, “I love you too. Now are we getting in or are we waiting for the water to go cold?”


End file.
